


Failed engagement

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Oc/oc Crossover [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole is sad after a failed engagement failed through
Relationships: hero of kvatch/trevelyan
Series: Oc/oc Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425745





	Failed engagement

**Author's Note:**

> just some oc stuff that came out more depressing then usual

“Miaara am I doing something wrong?” sniffled Nichole, crying because she ruined another deranged marriage her father planned. Miaara pulled away from Nichole, leaving her feeling cold without her warm embrace. 

“Doing what, wrong.” Miarra gently pushed back one of Nichole’s brown curls.

“I don’t know, I just can’t seem to do anything right. I only seem to fail and disappoint everyone. Mom, dad they both hate me! Why do I even try?” Nichole sobbed into her bodyguard’s shoulders, enjoying the feeling of Miaara’s arms wrapped around her, desperately trying to comfort her. 

“Nothing, I promise you. You are fine and your parents are at fault. They just can’t see how wonderful you are.” Miaara’s hands gently ran through her hair as Nichole continued to cry.

“But, I’m horrible at being a noble, Miaara! I can hardly talk to people, let alone deal with all the politics.”

Miaara’s hands stilled for a second, so Nichole assumed she was about to agree with all that she said. “Nichole, those nobles don’t deserve you. Why don’t you leave?” Miaara asked.

“Where would I go? I have nowhere else I could run to.” Nichole retorted.

“You can run to me if you wish.” Nichole jerked her head up to look at Miaara to confirm that she just heard Miaara right. Miaara’s hands grabbed Nichole’s face gently. 

“Nichole, please leave with me. You deserve better than this.”

“Miaara, I” Nichole started.  
“Nichole, you DON’T. You deserve better, Nichole I love you.”

Nichole was snapped out of her shock when her dad barged in, looking like he just found out she ruined another political alliance. Miaara left silently during the conversation. Later that night when she was alone with her thoughts she wondered if it was best for everyone if she decided to start a new life and try to be happy with Miaara. She is not used to her happiness being the best option.


End file.
